1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical card connector for preventing an electrical card from being locked in the electrical card connector by mistake.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, electrical device such as digital camera and PDA deploys an electrical card for increasing the storage of the device. An electrical card connector is used for connecting the electrical card to the electrical device. Electrical card connector in early stage just comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals retained in the insulative housing for contacting with an electrical card, and a metal shell covering the insulative housing. A part of the electrical card exposes to the outside of the electrical card connector for ejecting itself conveniently. Indeed, some electrical card connectors further include a push-push type ejecting mechanism for pushing the electrical card into or out of the electrical card connectors. The ejecting mechanism includes a slider moveable in the insulative housing, a coiled spring abutting against the slider, a link rod for controlling positions of the slider, and a locking spring for holding the electrical card in the electrical card connector and avoiding the electrical card from drawing out of the electrical card connector by mistake. The slider has a heart-shape groove, a heart-shape block and a bulge located in front of the heart-shape block. The heart-shape block and the bulge define the heart-shape groove together.
While the electrical card is withdrawed from the electrical card connector, the link rod may move aslant easily, so the link rod may catch the bulge and can not move again. So the slider will be stopped in a mistake position. Thus the electrical card would be locked in the electrical card connector.
Hence, an improved electrical card connector is desired to overcome the above problems.